


Unbreakable Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Breast cancer, Co-workers, Disapproving Family, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lesbian Marriage, Lesbian Sex, Olivia Benson is a Caregiver, Strap-Ons, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is diagnosed w/Breast Cancer, can Olivia's love & support see the redhead through the toughest fight of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable Spirit

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Law & Order: SVU

Chapter 1: Sucker Punch

Manhattan Assitant District Attorney Casey Novak is at the batting cages hitting balls after a long, tedious day in court, she had managed to convict Kenji Fujioka, a forty-year old Strip Club owner who raped a twelve year old girl who had snuck into the club with her fourteen year old best friend. Hitomi Hamamoto and her Husband Goro, the Parents of the Victim, Risu Hamamoto are so displeased and disgusted by what had happend to Risu they disowned the little girl and signed her over to ACS, seeing this broke Casey's heart.

Casey was so angry that she _had_ to hit something, so she chose the softballs at the batting cages, she has been hitting balls for almost half an hour when she is suddenly struck by a wave of nausea and an intense pounding in her head, Casey dropped her bat and began throwing up violently, the staff quickly got to her and called 911.

Manhattan Special Victims Unit Lieutenant Olivia was finishing up some paperwork in her office when Detective Monique Jeffries knocked on her door.

"Come in." Olivia said.

Monique opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Monique, what can I do for you?" the brunette asked.

"Lieutenant, something has happened to Casey." Monique said.

Olivia jumped out of her seat and rushed out of her office.

Mercy Hospital

EMTs brought Casey into Mercy Hospital and Dr. Trisha Blackwood was paged, half an hour later Casey's Parents and Sister arrived at the hospital, then Olivia showed up.

Olivia sat across from Casey's family in the Waiting Room, Casey's older Sister Nancy looked over at Olivia. She studied the brunette's worried features.

"Why is _she_ here? This is not a sex crime." Casey's Father John hissed.

"Hush John, Olivia is a friend of Casey's." Beth Novak, Casey's Mother said admonishing her Husband.

"Family and friends for Casey Novak?" Dr. Blackwood asked. Beth, Nancy, Olivia, and John all stand up.

"How is Casey doing, Doctor?" Beth asked.

"She had an Ocular Migraine, she should be fine after a few days rest." Dr. Blackwood says.

"Can we see her?" John asked.

"She...only wants her Mother, Sister, and...Lieutenant Benson in her room, Mr. Novak."

The color drained from John's face at that moment, he sat down in his chair and sighed heavily.

"Come with me, ladies." Dr. Blackwood said.

The three women follow Trisha into Casey's room.

"I'll be outside if Ms. Novak needs anything." she says.

"Thank you Doctor." Olivia says.

Then Trisha left the room.

Casey looked at the three people that mean the most in the world to her, and then the tears started flowing.

"What's wrong, Casey?" Nancy asked.

"Last week I came in for a mammogram... and they found a lump and a tumor."

"My God, Casey." Beth gasped.

"Sis." Nancy said.

Olivia said nothing, she just looked at Casey, but it wasn't a look of pity or sadness on the brunette's face that Casey saw. It was a look of strength, finally Liv spoke.

"Casey, I'm here for you. Whatever you need, don't hesitate to let me know." Liv said.

"Thank you, Liv." Casey said.

 

 

 


	2. I'm Always Here For You

**Chapter 2: I'm Always Here For You**

Beth and Nancy Novak are still in shock at hearing that Casey has been diagnosed with Breast Cancer.

"Casey, do you want to break the news to your Father, or should one of us do it?" Beth asked her Daughter.

"I'll tell him...with Liv in here." Casey replied.

"Ok Casey." Nancy says before leaving the room, just then Olivia's phone buzzed in her pocket but she ignored it. Being her here and for Casey was the most important thing right now.

A few moments later, Nancy returned with John, who glares intensely at Olivia, who is now holding Casey's right hand. 

"What do you have to tell me, Casey? I don't have all day you know." he snapped.

Hurt flashed in Casey's green eyes, Olivia's anger was rising steadily. She balled her right hand into a fist inside her jeans pocket.

"I-I have Breast Cancer Dad." Casey said sadly. 

"Are you serious Casey? I'm missing work for this trivial nonsense?"

Casey, Beth, Nancy, and especially Olivia are shocked and appalled by John's callous comment.

"Mr. Novak, I would never call Breast Cancer or any other major disease like it trivial." Liv said calmly as she squeezed Casey's hand gently.

"How dare you presume anything about me or my family. You filthy-."

"Dad, stop. I won't allow you to talk to my girlfriend like that." Casey said weakly.

"W- what?" John said.

Nancy smiled, she knew exactly what her little sister was going through, since she was also gay and had been disowned by their Father when she came out when she was fourteen.

"I said not to talk to my girlfriend like that, Dad." 

"Y- your girlfriend? You're sleeping with that harlot!?" John yelled.

Casey smiled from ear to ear.

"For the past three years and we're going to get engaged." Casey said happily.

Beth and Nancy both smiled, they were ecstatic for Casey and Olivia.

"You  c- can't do that, I forbid it!" John shouts, this caused Trisha to rush into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Trisha asked.

"My Husband and I were just leaving." Beth said, smiling warmly at Trisha.

Before leaving, Beth turned to Casey and Olivia.

"Congrats you two.'

 


End file.
